


the truth untold: wooyoung's choice

by colattae



Series: of fancy umbrella, black jersey, and white lies [4]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: :(, Alternate Universe, Angst, M/M, Sad Ending, this is sad I warn you, wooyoung just wanted yeosang to be happy :(
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:42:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26007433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/colattae/pseuds/colattae
Summary: Yeosang accidentally found out about the reason why Wooyoung broke up with himOnly he didn't expect the said reason was for his own sake.A sequel ofnew journeyandof rain and morning train
Relationships: Choi Jongho/Kang Yeosang, Choi San & Jung Wooyoung, Jung Wooyoung/Kang Yeosang
Series: of fancy umbrella, black jersey, and white lies [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928782
Kudos: 45





	the truth untold: wooyoung's choice

**Author's Note:**

> oh my god this one was actually sitting on my draft since a month ago, I'm such a snail writer 😭  
> anyway, hello! this is the last part of [of fancy umbrella, black jersey, and white lies](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1928782), and I suggest to read the previous parts before this one to understand the background story better :)

It was a peaceful Sunday. Yeosang walked hand in hand with Jongho entering the hospital, as it was the time for the younger to get another check up. Jongho was a basketball athlete, and unfortunately at his latest match he sprained his ankle quite badly that he needed a few treatment at the hospital. Jongho's coach recommended a doctor in a hospital in Namhae, and lucky for the couple Yeosang was on his semester break so he could always accompany Jongho during his treatment.

"You sure you don't want me to go inside with you?" Yeosang asked when Jongho told him to wait for him outside the therapy room.

"It's not like I don't want to, I'm not sure how long the treatment will last this time and I don't want you to get tired of waiting," Jongho reasoned his boyfriend, "I heard from the doctor that there's a beautiful mini garden with a small convenience store within the hospital, why don't you check it out?"

"Fine, but call or text me immediately when your treatment finished, okay?"

Jongho gave a reassured smile and nodded, he kissed Yeosang's hand before going into the treatment room.

Yeosang decided to take a walk after checking the hospital map located next to Jongho's treatment room. He was always good at direction, it took only five minutes for him to arrive at the mini garden that Jongho mentioned.

The garden was quite small, but the layout was so beautiful with flower beds surrounding the garden and there was a pond with a small fountain on the center of it. There was a walk path toward the pond made from smooth pebbles.

Yeosang walked through the walk path to the pond and squatted when he saw the pond was filled with fishes. He unconsciously smiled while reaching the water trying to touch the fishes.

Yeosang spent almost fifteen minutes staying at the garden when he felt his phone buzzed in his pocket. A message from Jongho.

_"I'm already done, it finished sooner than I thought. Did you find the mini garden? I hope you're not lost :("_

_"I'm still at the mini garden, are you coming? Or should I go to your treatment room?"_ Yeosang quickly replied. A minute hasn't even passed when Jongho's reply popped on Yeosang's phone.

_"Okay, I'm already on my way, just wait there, okay? ;)"_

Five minutes later, Yeosang stood up and walked through the walking path leaving the garden. He looked around, wondering why Jongho hasn't arrived. His eyes stopped as he recognized a familiar figure walking a few meters in front of him, straight toward the patient ward.

 _Jung_ _Wooyoung_ _?_

Yeosang squinted his eyes to see clearly, and he was sure that it was his ex who walked through the hallway. It's been almost a year since they broke up (if he considered them broke up since they never had a chance to meet and talk about it, thanks to Wooyoung being avoidance), but his curiosity wins. He braced himself as he called his ex's name.

"Wooyoung-ah!" The person kept walking, as if he didn't hear Yeosang's voice. Yeosang called again, and this time he was sure the person stopped for a split second. He was about to approach the person before he felt a hand on his shoulder. Yeosang turned his head to face the one who patted his shoulder.

"Everything's fine?" Jongho asked, and Yeosang just nodded as he looked at the hallway again only to find that it was empty, the person he called before already gone. Yeosang wondered if he should go over the patient ward to make sure if it was his ex or not, but the concerned look on Jongho's face was enough for him to decide that it wasn't really necessary.

"Yes, no worries. Wanna grab some lunch?" Yeosang asked, knowing that his boyfriend probably starving after his therapy session.

Jongho nodded happily, a gummy smile plastered on his face. Yeosang cooed at the younger, then he held Jongho's arm to help him walked.

Yeosang turned his gaze towards the patient ward once again, before continuing his walk to leave the hospital.

***

A few days later, Yeosang asked Yunho to meet him. He waved his hand when he saw Yunho entered the cafe that they often visited with Wooyoung since they were in high school.

"How's your holiday?" Yeosang asked as soon as Yunho sat down after placing his order.

"Well, just busy with part-time shifts, how about you?"

"Same, but I quit lately because I have to take care of Jongho, he injured his leg and have to get some treatment," 

"Oh no...it's not something serious, right?" Yunho already knew about Jongho as Yeosang told him about his relationship with the younger, and sometimes Yeosang brought Yunho to Jongho's match to cheer on him.

"Thankfully, he just need several treatments,"

"Well, that's good to hear," Yunho said. A few seconds later a waiter approached their table with their orders.

"Actually, I want to ask about something to you," Yeosang said right after the waiter left them.

"Shoot," Yunho answered between sipping his coffee.

"Jung Wooyoung," Yeosang paused when he saw Yunho a little bit surprised when Yeosang said his ex's name, "You told me that he is currently in Ilsan right?"

"Yes, I did, why?"

"Now explain to me why did I see him at the hospital in Namhae?"

Yunho choked. He nervously looked at Yeosang's eyes before asking, "What are you doing in a hospital in Namhae?"

"Jongho's coach told him to get a therapy from the doctor he knew there, and I was accompanying him,"

"I see," Yunho sipped his coffee, then he darted his gaze at the view outside the cafe. His fingers shakily tapped at his coffee cup.

Yeosang frowned looking at the older's act. Yunho obviously hid something from him, Yeosang knew because it was his habit when he's nervous.

"Jeong Yunho. You didn't answer my question. Did you hide something from me?" Yeosang demanded.

"I'm...I'm not! Why would I hide something from you? Also I'm sure it's not Wooyoung that you saw, why would he at the hospital in Namhae though?" Yunho stuttered, making Yeosang more curious. But seeing Yunho keep avoiding his eyes, he decided that forcing him to talk wouldn't get him anything.

"Fine, if you don't want to tell me, it's okay,"

' _I'll find out about it by myself'_ Yeosang continued in his head.

***

After Yeosang left, Yunho pulled his phone from his pocket and dialed a number. He silently praying the younger would answer his call quickly.

 _"Hello?"_ a tired voice after a few rings answered, making Yunho sigh in relief.

"Kang Yeosang. Your goddamn ex. I think he's going to find out about it,"

_"What? How? You told him?"_

"No. He saw you there,"

_"But how come? Why did he come here at the first thing?"_

"He was accompanying Jongho to check up his injury, I don't even know how they ended up at that hospital,"

_"Ah...no wonder,"_

"Why?"

_"A few days ago, I thought I heard his voice calling me when I was going back to my room after taking a walk for a while,"_

"I see...Yeosang was right then,"

Silence. Only a sound of Wooyoung's soft breathing could be heard from Yunho's phone.

"Wooyoung-ah, how about just tell him the truth?"

Another uncomfortable silence lingered in the air, before Yunho heard Wooyoung's trembling voice.

_"Like I said, I'll just leave it on fate. If fate lets him find out by himself, then let it be. But my decision is still unchanged,"_

***

A week later, Yeosang and Jongho went back to the hospital where Jongho treated his injured ankle. 

He already told Jongho everything about Wooyoung and the younger was totally fine about it, he even suggested that Yeosang should go to the mini garden again or asks the hospital if there's a patient named Jung Wooyoung there. Yeosang kissed Jongho's hand goodbye and watched until Jongho entered the treatment room, and then quickly made his way toward the hospital's garden.

Five minutes later, Yeosang looked around the mini garden and the hallway towards the patient ward, but he saw no one. He was so focused on looking around that he didn't realize his wallet slipped out from his pocket and keeps walking through the hallway. 

"Excuse me," Yeosang stopped when he heard a voice behind him. He saw a nurse walked toward him with a wallet on his hand.

"You dropped this," the nurse gave him the wallet.

"Oh, thank you," Yeosang received the wallet and bowed to the nurse, as he bowed his eyes caught on the name tag that the nurse wore.

_Choi San_

Yeosang frowned, the name was awfully familiar to him. Suddenly, he remember the story Yunho told him a year before.

_"Someone confessed to Wooyoung during a segment on his faculty's welcoming party. His name is Choi San, I know that they're quite close since they're in the same major but I didn't expect Wooyoung to accept the confession,"_

Yeosang tried to think carefully. The story that Yunho told him, the nurse's name, and the patient he saw a week before that looks like Wooyoung, he felt like something connected those three things but at the same time something doesn't click.

He remembered clearly that Wooyoung enrolled into Performing Arts, so it's clear that the nurse wasn't the same Choi San that Yunho mentioned.

But the guilty look on Yunho's face when he said that he saw someone looks like Wooyoung at the hospital? And how Yunho was quite nervous denying it?

 _Something is definitely_ _off_ , Yeosang thought, he was about to asks the nurse if there's a patient named Jung Wooyoung there when the nurse excused himself, saying he should check up a few patients.

Yeosang immediately pulled his phone from his pocket after the nurse left, he dialed Yunho's number and fortunately the latter answered after two rings.

_"Hello?"_

"You sure you don't have anything to tell me?"

_"Yeosang, please not this talk again,"_

"You know I don't like it when someone hide something from me, so let me ask you again, you sure you don't have anything to tell me?"

 _"What are you talking about?"_ Yunho laughed nervously.

"Fine, if you don't, let me tell you something interesting instead. I'm currently at the hospital in Namhae, with Jongho," Yeosang paused as he heard a gasp from Yunho, but he ignored it and continued, "and guess who I met?"

_"W-who?"_

"A nurse. I don't know him, and he obviously doesn't know me either, but you know what's interesting?"

_"Yeosang, I..."_

"His name tag. It says Choi San. Isn't it interesting that I saw a nurse named Choi San, the same name you told me confessed to Wooyoung and he accepted, at the hospital where I clearly saw Wooyoung even though you said it wasn't him?"

_"I'm sorry I'm confused, I..."_

"No need to, you don't have to act like you're sorry because you're confused or something, because I know you don't. Like I said before, it's okay if you don't want to tell me. I'll find out by myself, just you wait,"

 _"Kang Yeosang, listen to me, I...oh"_ Yunho abruptly stopped talking making Yeosang frowned, he detached his phone from his ear and looked at the screen confusedly as the call was still ongoing. But after he turned around, he saw Yunho with shocked face, his phone still glued next to his ear.

Yeosang hung up his call, he crossed his arms as he waited for Yunho to approach him first.

"What are you doing here?" Yunho asked, he couldn't hide the nervousness in his voice.

"I think I made it clear why I often visited this hospital, the real question here is, _what are you doing here?_ "

Yunho was about to answer Yeosang's question when a voice startled him.

"Hey, you're coming again! But his condition today is a bit..." Yeosang turned to the voice, his eyes widened as he realized the nurse he talked about to Yunho, was talking to them.

No, the nurse was talking to Yunho.

Yeosang shoot a questioning look to Yunho, but the taller just avoided his gaze and answered the nurse instead.

"It's okay, San. We will visit him later,"

"Oh, you're his friend too?" San turned to Yeosang, who was unsure how to react.

"Yes, he is. Now if you please excuse us," Yunho answered San's question and pulled Yeosang's hand, practically dragging him further from the patient ward.

"You better have a good explanation for this," Yeosang hissed, letting himself dragged by Yunho to the bench across the nurse station. He saw San walking back and forth the nurse station as he sat next to Yunho at the bench.

"So?" Yeosang demanded as soon as they sat down.

"Where's Jongho anyway?" Yunho asked.

"Still getting his therapy. Don't change the topic, please,"

Yunho sighed. Yeosang was really stubborn when he's upset.

"Wooyoung will hate me if I told you about this,"

"That's basically confirming that you _two_ hiding something from me,"

Yunho let out another sigh, before he looked at Yeosang. Yunho turned his head around when Yeosang stood up and waved his hand, then he saw Jongho walking towards them. Yunho waited until Jongho arrived and nodded at the younger who bowed at him and stood next to Yeosang.

"What's wrong?" Jongho asked, he could feel the tense in Yeosang's and Yunho's face.

"It's about Wooyoung," Yeosang answered which Jongho just nodded and hummed.

"Promise me first. After I tell you the story, promise me you won't hate him and his decision for not telling you the truth," Yunho said, earning a frown from Yeosang.

"You're making it sounds like it's really a big deal. But fine, I promise, if it makes you tell me the truth then a promise it is,"

Yunho let out a nervous laugh.

"I don't know where to start," Yunho rubbed his face with his hands, slightly frustrated with his current situation.

"How did you come out with ' _someone named Choi San confessed to_ _Wooyoung_ _at the homecoming party'_ story?"

"It was his idea, he said he rather have you hate him than seeing him dying, and he got the name from one of the nurse treating him, the one who you saw earlier," Yeosang's eyes widened at Yunho's words.

"No, you didn't just said _that_ d-word," Yeosang said while shaking his head.

"I'm serious, Yeosang," Yunho paused, his voice started tremble a little, "he said he didn't have much time left,"

Jongho let out a gasp and quickly covered his mouth with his hands.

"His condition is getting worse lately, that's why he practically live here for the time being," 

"Oh no," Jongho couldn't help but react, he looked at Yeosang who still couldn't say anything more to Yunho's words.

"You're joking," Yeosang started to laugh nervously, but the serious look on Yunho's face immediately stops him.

"Do you think I'm crazy enough to make this kind of joke?"

"But," Jongho hesitated, he felt like it's not his place to asks but something was bothering him, "Why did he admitted here? Why not in any hospital in Seoul or his own town?"

"Because he was afraid, he was afraid that Yeosang might run into him if he admitted in hospital in Seoul," Yunho paused, his voice started to tremble, "And he said he doesn't want to spent his last days in his own town,"

"But why though? Why do you guys have to lie to me??" Yeosang couldn't help but raising his voice a little bit. He was really shocked to hear the truth about Wooyoung's condition, but still, he was upset about their decision to lie to him.

"I didn't want to, okay?" Yunho defended himself, "I told him so many times to just tell you the truth but like I said before, he keeps saying that he rather have you hating him than-"

Yunho stopped talking when he saw a nurse ran to the nurse station. He shivered when a bad hunch filled his mind.

"Patient Jung Wooyoung's vital is dropping!" the nurse said and they saw San glanced at them before storming from the nurse station.

It was enough to make Yunho jolted from his seat and started to run to the patient ward, and Yeosang and Jongho immediately ran after him.

***

Yunho was shaking while waiting in front of Wooyoung's room, as the nurses stopped them from entering Wooyoung's room and said _please wait outside_ and _we'll try our best_ to them. Yeosang wasn't sure what to do, all the information he got that day about Wooyoung was too overwhelming.

"Does this happen often?" he asked Yunho, the taller just shook his head, his hands and legs still shaking.

"Not really, but today it's like the worst of all time," he turned to Yeosang, "Yeosang-ah, I had a bad feeling about this,"

"No, please don't say that," Yeosang shook his head.

Suddenly, the door opened and the nurses left Wooyoung's room, San was the last as he told the other nurses, "I'll tell them, you guys go first,"

Yunho quickly stood from his seat and went to San.

"How is he?" Yunho asked, San just lowered his head.

"We've tried everything, it's up to him now. I'm so sorry, Yunho-ah," San answered which Yunho reacted by patting San's shoulder.

"It's okay, I know everyone already do their best to treat him. Thank you, San," Yunho said.

"He's quite stable now, you guys can see him. Just call me if something happen, okay?" San said while excusing himself.

"I'll go in first," Yunho said, Yeosang just nodded and stood still in front of Wooyoung's room when Yunho left them.

"What if we lose him?" Yeosang said suddenly. Jongho grabbed Yeosang's hand and lead him to sit back down.

"Don't say something like that. He'll be fine," Jongho reassured even though he wasn't really sure about what he just said. 

After an agonizing ten minutes, Yunho opened the door and walked towards Yeosang and Jongho.

"He wants to see you," Yunho said looking at Yeosang.

Yeosang stood up from his seat and walked towards the door. Jongho stayed on his seat, as he wanted to give the ex-couple a time alone. But then Yeosang stopped, he turned to Jongho and reached for his hand.

"Please, come with me, I don't think I can see him alone," Yeosang pleaded, the younger just nodded as he holds Yeosang's hand.

Yeosang had to hold his tears as they entered the room.

They saw Wooyoung laid on the hospital bed, looking so weak and pale. There was a few tubes attached on his body, and wires connected from his body to the heart monitor next to him. Yeosang hated the sight, he thought it looks like as if Wooyoung was a human experiment with those wires and tubes. He also hated the constant beeping sound from the heart monitor, as it was the only sound filling the room.

But he was somewhat thankful to the sound, as it was the sign that Wooyoung's heart was still beating, that _his_ Wooyoung was still alive.

Yeosang sat on the chair next to Wooyoung's bed, he carefully held Wooyoung's hand that didn't have an IV needle attached to it.

Wooyoung opened his eyes slowly when he felt someone held his hand. He turned his head to his side, and smiled weakly when he saw Yeosang sat next to him.

"I-I'm s-sorry..." Wooyoung weakly said between his breath, his voice a little bit muffled thanks to the oxygen mask covering his pale face.

Yeosang just shook his head and didn't say anything. To be honest, his head was full of things he wanted to ask to Wooyoung.

He wanted to ask _why? why didn't you tell me? why did you lie to me?_

But he didn't want to waste the younger precious breath just to explain everything to him.

"P-please... t-take care of h-him... f-for me," Wooyoung weakly turned his head and looked at Jongho, who then nodded at Wooyoung while patting Yeosang's shoulder.

"No, you can't leave, don't leave, please," Yeosang pleaded, his hand holding onto Wooyoung's.

Wooyoung gave a weak squeeze to Yeosang's hand, his eyes locked at the blonde's who started to let out a few tears. After a good few seconds, he closed his eyes as his breath hitched.

Yeosang panicked, he wasn't sure if he should call the nurse or stay with Wooyoung, as he felt like the younger's life slowly slipped away from his hand. Jongho looked away from the former couple, his eyes stared at the window as he saw the rain started to pour a little.

Suddenly, the constant beeping sound in the room was replaced by a long beeping sound, the machine next to Wooyoung showing a flat line. Yeosang cried louder, he keep whispering _'don't go, don't leave me,"_ to Wooyoung's ear, but the latter skin started to grow colder in Yeosang's hand.

Outside the window, the rain started pouring harder, as if it declared themselves as the witness of Wooyoung and Yeosang's first and last time together.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this story! 😘 kudos and comments are really REALLY appreciated, so feel free to leave some and hit the button! ❤ also scream at me on my twitter [here](https://twitter.com/colattae)


End file.
